


damn it

by bixgchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO!Levi, M/M, Pining!Levi, eren being a cute shit, idol!eren, levi pov, shitty fic with no plot idk what this is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Levi is the CEO of entertainment company, WALLS Corporation, and Eren is their most famous idol. (Can also be: eren is being a shitty brat again and levi is the one who gets most of the pain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	damn it

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i did

The phone rang, shrill and on point, almost like it was mocking me. I let my head hang from between my shoulders, easing into the soft material of the large office chair I had my interior designer install into the room in hopes that it would help in reducing the back pains I’ve been getting the past few weeks.

It was effective, the chair was large and reclines to an angle that is just divine when I want to get a few minutes of sleep in in-between meetings, the back pains have been significantly reduced but I wish I could say the same for my headaches.

The phone continues to ring, the high-pitch ringtone echoing off of the pristine walls of my office, I was contemplating how many steps it would take to get to the balcony and jump off of the building into a much-desired eternal sleep, but before I could do anything I hear an insistent pounding against the tiled floors.

I heave a heavy sigh, close my eyes, and run a hand over my forehead – it’s starting to hurt now.

The glass doors of my office open silently and with little protest, the click-clack of stiletto heels steadily making their way to my table announcing my impending doom is followed by the sound of flesh hitting the clean mahogany of my office table. I barely flinch at the sound, paying no attention to the stack of paperwork that had been disrupted and had scattered on the floor – someone else can be bothered to fix that, but not me – and instead focused on keeping my eyes closed.

Maybe, if I willed for it hard enough, the cemented walls that surround me would swallow me up.

Alas, no.

The phone that was ringing was suddenly plucked away from the holder, and I can faintly hear an angry muffled voice from the other side of the line as my intruder tries to placate them as diplomatically as possible. After a few minutes of frustrated bliss, the phone is slammed back down into the holder.

“Huge problem, boss.” Hanji says, and I finally let my eyes open, letting out yet another sigh.

I stand up from my chair – the best goddamn chair ever, thank fuck – and straighten out the three-piece I was wearing, already making my way towards the glass doors of my office. Hanji rapidly tries to fix the scattered paperwork before making her way towards me. “What is it this time?” I ask.

Hanji pants, as if she’s been running up and around the building numerous times – honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case – before taking out a sleek and thin phone from the pocket of her dress slacks, frantically tapping on the device and after some time, shoves it into the general direction of my face, the screen blindingly bright.

I click my tongue at the picture showed on the screen. “Damn it, Jaeger,” I sigh under my breath.

“What would you like me to do, Le – I mean, sir?” Hanji asks as we make our way to the elevator, once we got inside she immediately hit the ground floor button.

“I’ll take care of this one.”

*

I barge into the room, making sure that the heavy double doors make enough noise to alert everyone within a three-mile radius, as I make my way towards the spacious living room of the penthouse. To say that I was angry was a lie, rather, I was just annoyed.

Eren Jaeger is one of, if not the, top idol that we had ever had in our entertainment company, WALLS Corporation. His first song was an international hit, topping all the charts worldwide for at least two months. It was also a huge help that the kid was too adorable to be healthy, has this gorgeous Caribbean eyes that the cameras absolutely love, and can dance his way through anything. Really, his musical talent is just a bonus.

But Eren is also a bit rebellious, and by a bit, I mean the brat is _a huge fucking pain in the ass._ Following the immediate fame of the idol, Eren’s brattiness – which is a word I had created myself to help in describing Eren – seems to have erupted tenfold. The kid would usually be caught smoking behind gay clubs, wearing concert costumes, would skip recording to hang out with his boyfriend – also known as the jackass Jean Kirstein – and would post lewd pictures of himself online that the media would fawn over.

It was great, the publicity was just amazing, but the only problem was that it didn’t reflect good to the reputation of WALLS Corporation, and I being the CEO of the corporation pays the price for it all.

It also doesn’t help that I kind of have a tiny – like really, molecularly impossibly small – of a crush on the kid.

I can’t help it, those eyes, and the way his ass looks in form-fitting jeans should be illegal – is fatal, even. And the way he dances – my god.

Anyway.

I make sure to make my presence known, not that it would make any difference because frankly, Eren didn’t care. There could be a serial killer entering his home and the brat would welcome him with open arms. I tugged the card I had bribed from the main lobby attendant to access Eren’s penthouse back into my pocket as I make my way to the living space of – seemingly – the most popular teen idol at present. I try not to think about the litter of clothes that leads from the entrance towards the master’s bedroom, or the loud banging of a headboard against the wall, or even the lust-filled moans that echoes in the room – not that I’m jealous or anything, I would definitely not let myself sink so low as to be jealous of some _brat_ with gorgeous eyes and beautiful curves and –

And _anyway._

I throw the bedroom door open, and am revealed to the sight of Eren sitting on Jean’s lap, his back against the blonde’s chest, as the horseface has his face buried into Eren’s neck, his hands playing with the brunette’s nipples as Eren’s hands are bounded behind his back, his thighs quivering with the effort to remain upright as Jean’s cock relentlessly pounds into him.

Levi could see it all, and he’s seen it enough times not to be bothered by it – but that doesn’t mean the twinge in his chest disappears through time, either, if anything else, it leaves a much more bitter taste in his mouth every time.

Eren moans wantonly, his eyes clouded by unshed tears, puffs of breath constantly being released from kiss-bruised red lips.

“Eren,” I say, voice plain and inflectionless. Eren’s eyes focuses on me and I try to keep my composure. “What did I say about doing lewd poses for the paparazzi?” I ask, not minding how Jean had started to peer at me through an angered glare, and had started to piston into Eren, pounding him hard and fast.  


Eren lets out a moan, “Y-You,” He starts, and I try to level my patience. “You said t-that, I shouldn’t d-do them.” He says, before letting out a particularly loud wail as he muttered pleas of _more more more Jean please_ under his breath.

Honestly, why was I here? I was the fucking CEO of WALLS I don’t need to do this shit. (But really, I do it to see Eren like this – though it would’ve been better if I was the one causing his undoing and not that horseface with the stupid hairstyle. My undercut was way cooler.)

“Yes!” Eren wails.

“Stop doing the lewd poses, Eren, I’m warning you.” I say, already making my way towards the door. “A-alright,” I catch Eren say. “T-thank you, Levi.” He moans out.

I grit my teeth.

_Damn it._

*

I find myself back in the office, phone in hand, as I sit back in my gorgeous reclining chair.

I stare at the photo of Eren, the latest one that has gone viral over Twitter and Instagram within just minutes of the paparazzi posting it online. Eren’s wearing boyshorts again – yes, that’s right – the one which is in hot neon pink with lace bottoms, clinging to his ass like it was painted on him. He’s got a plain white crop top on, showing his abdominals, and paired up with a leather jacket with silver zippers seemingly everywhere.

He’s sitting on top of what seems like a stool in a bar, legs thrown open. One hand was forming a v-shape against his crotch area, while his other hand had two fingers stuck inside his mouth, his mesmerizing Caribbean eyes staring straight into the camera.

No one can really blame me if I stare at it too long. Eren’s the type of person you would want to keep looking at, anyway.

Sonner than later I feel a familiar ache in my lower back.

I need to call that interior designer again.


End file.
